The Daughter Of The Regret & the Son of Resentment
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: Rin esta arrepentida por lo que hizo, al perder a su sirviente y hermano, decide suicidarse. Cuando descubre que su hermano está vivo y a punto de casarse pero ya no es el mismo que conoció ¿Podrá Rin arreglarlo? CAP 5 Y MAL FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** The Daughter Of The Regret & the Son of the Resentment

**Summary:** Rin esta arrepentida por lo que hizo, al perder a su sirviente y hermano, decide suicidarse. Cuando descubre que su hermano está vivo y a punto de casarse pero ya no es el mismo que conoció ¿Podrá Rin arreglarlo?

**Discliminer:** nada es mío

**Notas de la autora:** Si, esta es la fulana continuación de Regret Message que iba a hacer (H) seee soy genial (?)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin's POV

Aún me cuesta creerlo…no quiero creer que hayas tomado mi lugar, ojala no lo hubieras hecho. Len, mi hermano y mi sirviente…tú debiste haber escapado, yo sé que me merecía la muerte…

Al fin y al cabo, se que esa mujer de armadura tenía motivos contra mi…

Bueno, Len, sé que esto no funcionara…pero ¡a la mierda estoy desesperada!

_**Flashback**_

Era un día normal en mi reino, mi hermanito me propuso estar un tiempo a solas, cosa que me fascinaría. Por primera vez, podría hablar con él como hermanos

-Len ¿A dónde vamos?-inquirí

-Vamos, Princesa Rin, ya verá-mi hermano sonrió

Fuimos al mar, y Len lanzo una botella

-¿y?-

-Vera, mi princesa-el sonrió, mi hermanito era tan caballeroso

-Len, estamos solos, dime solo Rin-

-Ok, mira Rin, si pones un deseo en la botella, se cumplirá un deseo-el sonrió

¡Qué tontería!

-Len, eso es muy trivial ¿a diario pides?-

-Sí, pido a diario que tengas unos senos grandísimos-

Me sonroje ante tal revelación, Len reía

-Solo deseo que seas feliz-

-Entonces, quédate a mi lado, Len. Porque si te quedas es cuando soy feliz

-entonces, siempre estaremos juntos-sonrió

_**End flashback**_

(Continua el Rin's POV)

Camine hasta el mismo mar en que Len me llevo y en mi mano llevo una botella con un pequeño deseo…

Porque solo vi cuantos pecados cometí cuando vi a Len en la guillotina, por eso también hay un mensaje de arrepentimiento…

Y lo lance al mar ¡ve pequeña botellita!

Era una pendejada, lo sé…

Quería estar al lado de Len…ya no había ningún motivo para seguir viviendo, Antes fui una princesa, ahora soy una pobre diabla…

Ahora había un nuevo reino, El reino Rosa, el cual era gobernado por una chica de 16 llamada Luka y su fiel amiga y ayudante era ella...

La mujer de la armadura…ella pasaría a ser lo que fue Len para mí…

Bueno…supongo que a ella le daré el placer de acabarme…

**Fin Rin's POV**

**Meiko's POV**

Ah que hermoso es estar en este bello y preciado reino en paz, hace mucho que no se sabe nada de la Princesa Amarilla. Sé que no fue lo correcto, pero tenía que hacerlo. Esa mocosa malcriada aprendería por las malas…

Mi marido murió por haberla contradicho…

Entre a la casa y me cambie…ahí estaba la espada con que atrape al sirviente…cuando veo a la Joven Princesa.

-¿No huiste?-Pregunte con brusquedad

-No, eso haré-unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras sonreía-Venga, te daré el honor…mátame con esa espada

Me quede perpleja, sé que no tendría otra oportunidad. Pero yo tenía órdenes…

Bueno, supongo que ya no hay opción hay que decirle la verdad a la chica…

-Joven Princesa, hay algo que usted no sabe-

-¿Qué es?-

-La persona en la guillotina no era su hermano-asegure

La joven a la que llamaba princesa se desmayo…Dios, espero que no le pase nada, es una niña, al fin y al cabo y con la antigua Reina, su madre no puedes ser una gran persona.

La cargue hasta la cama, supongo que…podría_ perdonarla…_

_**Fin Meiko's POV**_

_**(Ahora la narración de la persona más importante, seee yo :D) **_

Rin se quedo dormida, durante días en esa casa, por el shock. Meiko recibió órdenes de la Nueva Princesa de cuidarla.

La joven princesa, antes era considerada "_La eterna niña" _debido a que, jamás envejecía, siempre tenía pinta de adolecente de 12 años. Y ahora, su cara había envejecido por las ojeras que tenia…la verdad, es que Rin se ahogaba en sus lagrimas y llamaba a Len y gritaba que lo sentía…

De repente, La princesa despertó, recordando todo dijo…

-¿A qué te refieres? Len murió para reemplazarme-

-Ah, veo que te despertaste- Meiko sonrió -Bueno, la verdad iba a ser así. Pero no fue el…el Príncipe Kaito y yo, decidimos _jugarte una trampita _para no tomar la sangre de un inocente, la que murió fue tu prima lejana, Neru Akita. Una criminal la cual estaba siendo buscada, estaba de incógnita en el País al otro lado del mar y decidimos dejar vivo al sirviente-

A Rin eso no le cuadraba…

-Pero, si Len está vivo ¿en donde esta?-

-Esperaba que lo preguntaras-

Fueron al antiguo lugar que pertenecía a la princesa Rin, el castillo, disimuladamente entrando al lugar en donde estaba el trono

La Nueva Princesa, Megurine Luka, le parecía increíblemente hermosa, ese cabello rosa que le llegaba a la cintura, los ojos azules demostraban paz y serenidad, y su prometido, una vez fue el ministro de Rin, Gakupo.

-Hola, Luka, Gakupo-Meiko sonrió-Le dije la verdad a la Ex-Princesa

-Ya veo, Meiko ¿En cuánto podremos ir al Reino Blanco?-Pregunto Gakupo

-Pues, en el carruaje, en unas 4 o 5 horas, y el carruaje estará listo en unos 20 minutos-

-Perfecto-Luka sonrió-Ahora, por favor ¿podrías ir a prepararlo?-

-Claro-asintió mientras le murmuro a Rin en voz baja-Compórtate con la Princesa Luka, podrías aprender algo si algún día recuperas el trono-

Era imposible que esa chica volviera a ser Princesa, pero posiblemente la obedecería. Luka sonrió serenamente y dijo

-Bien, Joven Princesa…-

-No me llame Joven Princesa, ahora soy solo una persona normal-pidió Rin-

-Bueno, Rin-san. Supongo que querrás saber en donde está tu hermano ¿O no?-pregunto Gakupo

-¡Gakupo! Tú eras mi ministro, deberías saber que yo jamás ame a nadie, solo a Len ¡Claro que lo deseo ver!-

-Bueno…Rin-san-empezó Gakupo- Len…ya no es como…

-Len ya no es como antes, de hecho…posiblemente no le guste verla-

-No me importa-aseguro la chica seriamente

-Ok, entonces-La mirada de Luka se fijo en Rin- Meiko ya tiene listo el carruaje, vayamos al Reino de Yowane Haku

La joven Princesa no mayor que Rin, Haku, nunca tuvo buenas relaciones con los demás reinos, debido a que era sumamente tímida.

El carruaje era eterno para Rin, quería ver a su hermano de una vez, solo quería llorarle y decirle que lo lamentaba…

De repente. Algo noto que le parecía raro en Luka…

Esperen…

_**¿Megurine Luka?**_

-Disculpe…Luka-san pero ¿Usted no era la Princesa del reino cercano al del Príncipe Azul? El de…-

-Sí, yo era esa Princesa, creo que no somos tan malas, al fin y al cabo, por nuestra culpa murieron gente importante…mi madre asumió las responsabilidades y fue ejecutada y vine a vivir en tu reino-Explico ella con los ojos llorosos…

La verdad, Rin no debió hablar de eso.

Llegaron al Reino Blanco, la Joven Haku los dejo pasar a un palacio...

Rin no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar…

_**Rin's POV**_

Llegamos al palacio, muy hermoso, con toques de verde y amarillo con flores, era tan hermoso…al hacer un recorrido me conseguí a quien no me espere…

La princesa del Reino del Verde…Hatsune Miku

_**Fin Rin's POV**_

_**Miku's POV**_

La princesa Amarilla aquí…ah bueno ya nos descubrió, no importa supongo que seguiré sonriendo. No me cae mal la chica.

-Buenas tardes, Meiko-san, Gakupo-san, y Princesas Luka y Rin-

Me correspondieron el saludo…Rin-chan parece confundida, sonreí y dije…

-Te explicaré lo que paso después, el punto es que se a quien deseas ver…sígueme-

Caminamos hacia el lugar en que se encontraba Len, un salón de música, Rin estaba muy callada…hasta que dijo…

-Princesa Miku…lamento todo esto-

_**Fin Miku's POV**_

_**Rin's POV (**__Joder, con este se acaba el capi XD)_

Las lágrimas me empezaron a salir, odiaba admitirlo, pero solo lo hice por envidia, perdí la razón…

Ella solo me abrazo y me dijo que no importaba, yo necesitaba con urgencia ver a Len…solo así el me podría tocar esa hermosa melodía que siempre hacia cuando tocaba el piano…

Entramos a la sala de música y ahí estaba él…

Mi Len tocando una melodía perfecta como de costumbre…estaba tan concentrado que no nos noto…

-Len-lo llamo Miku-Tu hermana esta aquí…

Me iba a poner a llorar…Len…estaba vivo, me le iba a tirar encima cuando…

El me dio la espalda y se fue…a otra habitación y dije…

-Princesa Miku… ¿podría dejarme sola?-

Ella me dejo sola, y cuando no vi a nadie me puse a llorar…tanto que ya me costaba respirar de las lagrimas que tenia…

-Gomen…Len-murmure mientras me quede dormida…

_**Como deseaba en ese momento entregarle la botellita…con mis arrepentimientos  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** The Daughter Of The Regret & the Son of the Resentment

**Summary:** Rin esta arrepentida por lo que hizo, al perder a su sirviente y hermano, decide suicidarse. Cuando descubre que su hermano está vivo y a punto de casarse pero ya no es el mismo que conoció ¿Podrá Rin arreglarlo?

**Discliminer:** nada es mío

**Notas de la autora:** Siiii me han dado buenos comentarios cuando domine al mundo los recompensare (?)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Meiko's POV **_

Ah que bello día ¿o debería decir noche? Ah no es día, llegue a las 2 al castillo, La Princesa Haku es genial, no había tomado tanto alcohol desde que matamos a Neru creyendo que era la Princesa Rin. 10 litros de Vodka ¡Dios que noche!

Volvía del bar cuando vi a la Princesa sentada a puertas del reino…ay mierda, que vergüenza, tengo una cerveza en la mano.

-Eeeeh ¡Buenos días Princesa Rin!-sonreí falsamente-¿Qué hace usted a estas horas de la noche? ¿Cómo está el Joven Len?

-…ah buenos días, Lady Meiko, no sé, no hable con él-

-No me digas Lady ¿Len? ¿Len no te habla? Qué raro de parte de él, él jamás fue rencoroso con nadie-

-Fuimos separados de pequeños, no se casi nada de él-la chica derramaba lagrimas en los ojos, la verdad siempre tuve razón…

No era mala chica…

"_**¡LEN, POR FAVOR, DILE A ELLA QUE NO ERES YO, NO MUERAS POR MI CULPA!" **_ Recordaba que en ese momento, la chica que antes era Princesa derramaba lágrimas en los ojos…

Me senté a su lado y le informe

-Cuando usted y Len fueron separados, mi padre lo entreno para ser un caballero y un sirviente incondicional. Yo me crie junto a Len, básicamente, lo conozco muy bien y sé que te quiere mucho ¿quieres que hable con él?-

-aunque hables con el no reaccionara, además es muy tarde. Yo…me disculparé con él, pero gracias-

-Bah, no importa, si Len se descompone, yo lo compongo-Sonreí, conociendo las amenazas que le podía hacer a Len, el hasta cometía incesto con Rin

Me dispuse a entrar a dormir de la rumba que me eché en la noche cuando la princesa dijo…

-Meiko-san, casi olvida su cerveza-dijo entre risas

No me pude evitar reír y darle las gracias…Len, te daré una paliza si sigues comportándote así…

_**Fin Meiko's POV**_

_**Len's POV **_

Lo que faltaba…que viniera Rin ¿Qué hace aquí en primer lugar? No quería verla…casi muero por su culpa y casi muere por ella mi amada Miku…

Me acababa de levantar, sabía que tendría que confrontar a Rin…a menos de que se fuera…

Alguien toco la puerta…no abriré

-No quiero hablar contigo-dije con seriedad

-LEN, ABRES LA PUERTA O TE MUELO A GOLPES-escuche gritar. Yo espantado abrí la puerta, era Meiko…

-H…hola Meiko-Nee-

-Meiko-Nee un carajo, vete a hablar con tu hermana-dijo ella de brazos cruzados

-¡Pero si por ella casi muero!-

-A ver, pequeño Lenny-me dijo con el apodo que tanto odiaba-Ella pedía que tu vivieras, y tu no querías dejarla morir yo te reconocí a los cinco segundos, y casi que te mataba para hacer sufrir a la Princesa Rin, pero, lamentablemente _**Su Alteza Lenny**_ te quiero demasiado, y te deje vivir y por eso, mas te vale disculparte por ser un idiota insensible que según Su Alteza Miku casi se te llora encima y tú la desprecias-

_Me pillo_

-Aunque lo digas, no lo haré-dije con los brazos cruzados

-Principito bobito ¿mi padre no te enseño a servir a tu ama al pie de la letra? Y no me vengas con que el no sabía nada de ser sirviente…solo tú y yo sabemos el secreto-

-No lo haré, Meiko-Nee, no aceptare las disculpas de Rin-

Dios…la estaba molestando, Dios que me guarde si Meiko-Nee se enoja.

Al final solo dijo…

-está bien, Lenny, pero recuerda esto: Si necesitas un consejo no te lo daré-

Cerró la puerta con rabia, supongo que estaba muy molesta conmigo, pero bueno…ella no podía estar molesta tanto tiempo…

Lo peor venia…venia el Príncipe y yo tenía que estar con Rin

_**Rin's POV**_

¡El príncipe Kaito! ¡A quien tenía que ver! Seguro que él no me perdonaría, pero al menos, debía darle la intención…

Llegaron la Princesa Luka, Meiko &…**él **para ir a recibir al Príncipe, yo me encontraba con Miku-san…

Len estaba, tal como ayer, frio, Luka lo miraba con reproche y Meiko-san por el contrario, tenía ganas de echarse a reír ¿Qué planeaba?

Llego el príncipe Kaito, yo me moría de la pena, El joven Príncipe, era guapísimo, ese cabello azul y esos preciosos ojos azules…era una preciosidad.

Meiko me halo del brazo y saludo a El Príncipe Kaito

-Príncipe Kaito, la Joven Princesa Amarilla tiene que decirle algo-

-Príncipe...disculpe por favor por toda la inmadurez y exceso de poder con la que actué-

Dios…Len estaba ahí ¡Eso comprueba que estaba arrepentida! Ah pero claro, a él no le va a importar…

El príncipe Kaito me acaricio la cabeza y dijo

-Eres mucho más bonita así-sonrió…

Yo me sonroje…esperen ¿Acabo de ver a Len sonrojado?

_**Fin Rin's POV**_

_**Len's POV **_

¿¡QUIEN SE CREE EL PRINCIPE KAITO PARA TRATAR ASI A MI HERMANA!? Dios que rabia me da, aunque ahora no quiera a Rin…pero ¿¡Que mierda estoy pensando!? Mi mujer será Miku, y además no quiero a Rin, además que Rin es mi hermana, puede hacer lo que desee…pero algo esta irritable en mi…

-Ok…bueno, Princesa Rin-hablo Miku sonriendo-Querido Len, iremos a un paseo en el bosque con el Príncipe Kaito ¿desean venir?

Rin dijo que si, y yo asentí con la cabeza, como si eso fuera colmo… ¡esto es una conspiración! Nos pusieron a Rin y a mi juntos, mientras que Meiko-Nee, Luka & Miku estaban atrás hablando.

El paseo fue incomodo, tanto para Rin, como para mí. Yo miraba a un lado mientras ella a otro…era horrible

De repente…algo paso en el carruaje, de repente el caballo se volvió loco…Rin cayó al piso y yo tuve que recogerla, pero solo fuimos nosotros quienes quedaron en el bosque…

-LOS RECOJEREMOS MAÑANA, BYE PEQUEÑO LENNY, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA SU ALTEZA RIN-gritaba Meiko-Nee mientras reía…

Meiko-Nee…te odio…

_**Fin Len's POV**_

_**Rin's POV**_

Meiko-san...Luka-san…Miku-san…

Esas tres están detrás de todo, Pero si Len no me quiere hablar…yo no empezare la conversación, supongo que nos tendremos que…llevar más o menos…

-P…príncipe Len-dije con una pena enorme…-Saldré a buscar leña para la noche, conociendo a Lady Meiko, cumplirá con su palabra

Len solo asintió… ¡Como odio que sea tan frio me dan ganas de cachetearlo! ¡Aghhh como odio a mi Len cuando se comporta así!

Estoy frustrada, quiero mejorar la relación, pero él no está dispuesto…seguro que Lady Meiko debió hablar con el…

-No sé si lo sepa, Princesa Rin-dijo con ojos oscuros-Pero me casaré con la Hija del Verde

Sentí como si el corazón se me partía en pedazos…

-¿C...cuando?-

-En un mes-dijo con seriedad

No sabía porque…pero sentía algo…algo que le hacía carcomerse…era algo así como, lo que sentía cuando Miku-san estaba enamorada de Kaito-san…

Ahora entiendo porque es así…yo le mande a matar a la chica que amaba. Eso era un acto muy egoísta…

-Si yo me disculpara ¿Lo aceptarías?-

-No-dijo secamente

Supongo que esperaré a que Lady Meiko nos recoja mañana, Len fue a pescar, yo lo seguía a escondidas. De repente, Len cayó al agua…no NO LO IBA A VOLVER A PERDER.

Me lance a ayudarlo y lo saque y le hice…

_Respiración de boca-a-boca_

Y Len-kun respiraba ¡que felicidad! De repente, note que era de mañana, y Meiko-san estaba en forma informal en un árbol riendo…

Len estaba sonrojado hasta no se cuanto, puso las manos en sus bolsillos y se fue al carruaje

-Pequeño Lenny. Su Alteza Rin le acaba de salvar la vida ¿Qué se dice?-

-Gracias, Princesa Rin-dijo forzado

-Eso no se escucho bien-

-Ya, Meiko-san-dije riendo por la cara una sonrojada de Len…

Regresamos al palacio de la Reina Haku, la cual estaba _de nuevo _bebiendo vodka, Meiko-san la acompaño enseguida mientras hablaban de cosas sin sentido.

De repente escuche hablar a la Princesa Haku, a Lady Meiko & a Luka-san hablar

-¿Cuándo planeas volver a tu posición de Princesa, Meiko?-inquirio Luka hablando mientras leía un libro

-¿Hola? Estoy desheredada, además, recuerda que Rin ya no es Princesa, si ella volviera al trono, yo tal vez le pediría volver a ser princesa-

-P…pero deberías hacerlo HIP-dijo Haku-Tienes derechos

-Los perdí cuando hable con mi tío, el padre de Len y de Rin-tras tomar una copita de vino vio a la parte en que yo estaba-Ya, Rin, sal de ahí…

Yo obedecí mientras dije con incredulidad

-Lady Meiko… ¿Eres tu mi prima?-

-Si ¿A que no te acuerdas de mí?-

-No…s…si me acuerdo pero no sabía que eras tú, creí que habías muerto ¿Qué paso?-

-Bien, te lo contaré-

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Seee en el próximo capítulo todo será flashback la mayoría basado en el punto de vista de Meiko ^w^ también podremos ver como Len salvo a Miku y bla bla

Intentaré poner un cap. por semana, claro que cuando tenga exámenes olvídense tengo que estudiar XD.

Bye bee


	3. Chapter 3

**Título****:** The Daughter Of The Regret & the Son of the Resentment

**Summary:** Rin esta arrepentida por lo que hizo, al perder a su sirviente y hermano, decide suicidarse. Cuando descubre que su hermano está vivo y a punto de casarse pero ya no es el mismo que conoció ¿Podrá Rin arreglarlo?

**Discliminer:** nada es mío

**Notas de la autora:** Hi :D subo este capítulo rápido, ya que tendré exámenes y saben que cumplo con mis deberes (H) ah y respondiendo:

Cuando Meiko dice que "Len cometía incesto con Rin" se refería a que, si lo amenazaba lo suficiente podría cometer eso :3 y gracias por los reviews ah y por cierto:

A mi pesar tendré que revivir a Neru (La ODIO xD) pero como mi Nee-san es Neru-Rin tendré que hacerlo porque me dijo "VOY A MATAR A MEIKOOOOOOO" y como yo soy Meiko me caga Dx así que denme ideas para que Neru viva xD

PD: este cap. Será medio-copia de la infancia de Lelouch Vi Britannia de Code Geass xD (La infancia de Meiko-chan xD) (No puedo evitarlo AMO a Lelouch xDDD es tan lindo y kawaii y sexy y tan manipulador)

Inner: ¬¬ deja de joder y pon EL PUTO FIC

Yo: ¬¬ Ok

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meiko's POV

Rin estaba sorprendida, jamás pensó que la chica que atrapo a su hermano y que casi lo ejecuta haya sido su prima, ósea mi persona.

-¿Podrías explicarlo, por favor?-inquirio Rin-¿Por qué dices que estas desheredada? Eres la tercera en la línea de sucesión al trono después de Len y yo

-Yo iba a ser el miembro mayor de la corte real, claro, aparte de ti, es bastante obvio…pero…-

_**Flashback**_

Jamás olvidaré ese día tan horrible, estaba yo, la Joven, mayor y única hija de la hermana menor del rey en ese momento con 8 años y la prima de sus majestades, Len Kagamine & Rin Kagamine, con cuatro años cada uno en el castillo, el reino de Amarillo habían roto sus relaciones con el reino.

Estaba jugando en el parque donde estaban los caballos con Rin & Len

-Ok, mira Rin-chan, si montas a un caballo debes sujetarte MUY fuerte porque si no te caerás y te golpearas, tal como le paso a Lenny con Josephine-dije entre risas a la **Hija de la Maldad**

-No es mi culpa, Meiko-Nee- se excuso Len con una rabieta, joder si era obstinado- Esa yegua no sirve

-Pues tu hermana y yo la estamos montando- sonreí yo divertida mientras Len tenía su puchero

De repente el niñero de los chicos me llamo

-Princesa Meiko-hime, vaya a su casa, su padre la llama-

Yo asentí, mi madre, a diferencia de la madre de los gemelos, era una mujer muy amable siempre supe que ella debió ser la Reina del Reino Amarillo. Mi padre era un sirviente de los Reyes.

Corrí hacia la casa…

Ojala me hubiera quedado en el castillo a dormir, el cuerpo inerte de mi madre a la cual desmembraron…

Me acerque y la moví a ver si se movía, no lo aguante, empecé a llorar…cuando de repente note que…

_Mi padre no estaba_

Lo llame por todas partes, lo llamaba a gritos, me daba miedo que muriera el también…cuando lo vi derramando lagrimas.

Yo lo llame

-Padre…-

El sonrió…

-Oh, Hola Meiko-chan ¿Dónde está tu mamá?-

Supe que había algo malo ahí…al día siguiente fue el entierro, mi padre no recordaba nada de lo que paso, suponía que era lo mejor. Me pregunte si los Reyes iban a investigar quien fue…

Poco después del entierro, le enseñaba a Rin-chan a montar a caballo, aunque sin la alegría de el día de ayer.

-Meiko-Nee, puedes darme las lecciones de montar mañana si quieres-dijo Rin

Yo le sonreí y le dije que no pasaba nada

-¿Le preguntaras a Papá si investigará?-

-Espero que investigue-

-En el desayuno no lo escuche hablar de eso con mi madre-dijo Len serio

Me sorprendieron esas palabras de Len, no pensé que la Reina fuera lo bastante malvada para que no investigará la muerte de mi hermana…de repente pensé…

-Len-kun ¿Qué hay que hacer para tomar una audiencia con su Majestad el Rey?

-Yo puedo decirle a Akaito-Onii-chan que lo haga-dijo Len-Akaito, quien moriría en el Reino de Verde diez años después como soldado, era el guardaespaldas de Rin.

-Te lo agradecería Len-kun-

-¡No podemos dejar que nuestra prima preferida llore!-Rin reía divertida mientras montaba a Josephine

-¡Pero si soy tu única prima Rin-chan!-

-¡Con más razón!-

Una semana después fui yo a la corte real, la gente murmuraba

-Vaya, esa es la Tercera al trono ¿No?-

-¡Se mas educado con la Princesa!-

-está muy elegante, pese a que su madre haya muerto-

Odiaba los comentarios…así que decidí ya de una vez para no perder el tiempo

-Emperadores, mi madre ha muerto-anuncie, con suma obviedad

-¿Y?-

-¿Y? ¿No van a investigar?-pregunte molesta-Su alteza, La emperatriz. Mi madre era su hermana ¿No hará nada para investigar?-

Mi tía me miro

-Meiko-hime, la muerte de mi hermana me ha causado mucho dolor, pero por ahora, no me es posible hacerlo-

-Entiendo…pero ¿Qué pasará con la salud de mi padre y con el asunto del entrenamiento del Joven Príncipe Len para ser un caballero?-

-Len dejará de ser un Príncipe-aseguro el Rey-Será criado para servir a Rin

Ahí me quede de piedra, imposible, Len era muy inteligente y podría ser un rey perfecto

-¡Si Len pierde la herencia entonces yo también! ¡Ya tengo bastante intentando ser tu sucesora y ser miembro de pendejadas como asesinatos!-

Y ahí fue donde crecí como una pequeña campesina criada a un Joven Príncipe desheredado….

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**Fin Meiko's POV**_

_**Rin's POV**_

Jamás imagine que a Meiko-san le pasara eso

-Y… ¿Y qué paso con tu padre Meiko-san?-pregunto Luka

-Un día Meiko-Nee y yo llegamos a casa y no lo encontramos-dijo la voz Len desde la oscuridad

Se notaba que no quería verme como de costumbre…agache la cara, avergonzada

-Vamos, lo que paso no fue tu culpa-me intento decir Meiko-san al consolarme

-Falso, lo de tu marido si fue verdad-dijo Len… ¿Por qué nunca podía consolarme alguien sin que él me recriminara? Es muy cruel

-¿No te dije que mantuvieras la bocita cerrada Len? ¿Te pedimos tu opinión?

-Perdón, Meiko-Nee-

Algo me dice que por ella Len siempre se callará

-No me pidas perdón, pídele perdón a Rin-

Len se fue dándonos la espalda… ¡como lo empezaba a odiar! Entiendo que fui mala pero ya me arrepentí ¿eso no vale? No, para el no.

-¿Cómo hago para que Len me vuelva a hablar?-

-…P…pues podrías-empezó Haku-san pero todas las presentes la interrumpieron

-¡Golpéale!-

-¡Ignórale!-

-¡Dile que tengo una relación con el Príncipe Kaito!-dijo Miku-san y todas las presentes la miraron…

Tuve que decir…

-No, No y ¡Claro que no!-

Haku-san se sentía fuera de conversación…así que le pregunte cual esa su plan…

-P…pues el plan sería que Len-kun viera a Rin-chan sufriendo o teniendo algún peligro o algo así…-

-¡Eso es bobo!-

-Si ¡es mejor darle una paliza!-

-Mi idea era la mejor-apoyo Miku

-NO, NO LO ERA-

-Bueno, perdón-

El plan de Haku-chan era…

_Perfecto_

-¡Hagamos el plan de Haku-chan!-dije emocionada-Meiko-san, nada de golpearlo. Luka-san nada de no dirigirle la palabra

Las interpeladas pusieron una cara de tristeza y molestia.

-¿Pero como…?-pregunte y las demás volvieron a inventar

-¡Tírate de un puente!-

-¡Enférmate de la Influenza Porcina! (xD no pude evitar ponerlo)-

-Toma mucho del manjar del Príncipe Kaito-

-¡DEJA TU OBSECION POR EL PRINCIPE KAITO!-

¿Es que aparte de Haku-chan no podía haber alguien normal y que tuviera buenas decisiones? Por cierto…

-¿Cómo lograron salvarle la vida a Len y que vivieras Miku-san?-

-¡Wii por fin me toman en cuenta!-

Ahora…

_**Punto de vista del autor**_

_**Flashback.**_

-¡Vayan y destruyan el reino de Verde!-Ordeno la Joven Princesa

-Pero princesa ¿Por qué?-

-Akaito ¿Quieres acabar como tu hermano Kikaito? El cual murió en la guillotina por desobedecerme-

-No, Su alteza, jamás haría algo para molestarla-Aseguro Akaito

Los guardias, por terror a la Joven fueron y atacaron el reino del verde. La princesa Miku corría cuando vio a Len…

-Oh…Hola Len-kun-

-Hola, Miku-chan-dijo Len con un cuchillo-No sabes lo mucho que lamentare hacer esto…todo por Mi Princesa-

-Len ¿Qué es ese cuchillo?-

-Lo lamento, Miku-

Len se disponía a derramar la sangre de la Princesa cuando hubo alguien que lo paro…

-¿Príncipe Kaito?-inquirio Miku

-¡Quítate! ¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡Si Rin no se hubiera enamorado de ti yo…yo…!-

-Siervo de la Princesa Amarilla…-empezó Kaito

-Soy su hermano menor-corrigió-Por ende, soy un Príncipe

-Pero no ejerces tu derecho, de acuerdo, Príncipe del Reino Amarillo. No es necesario matar a la Princesa Miku para satisfacer a tu hermana-dijo Kaito-Puede quedarse en mi reino

-¿En serio? ¿Y como se lo diré? Me mandara a la Guillotina-

-Si eres su hermano y te quiere, lo dudo-aseguro Miku

Len acepto el trato de Kaito…obvio que lo diríamos nada a nadie

Mientras en el reino de Amarillo…

-¡Esto es culpa de la Princesa Rin!-

-¡Sí! No tenía derecho… ¡si nos pudiéramos rebelar!-

De repente, una mujer con armadura roja llamo a la atención, todos sabían que le tenía un rencor especial a la Princesa Rin…

Así que ella subió su espada y grito

-¡VENGAN CONMIGO AL CASTILLO!-

Rin noto algo, los plebeyos gritando ¿Qué querían? A fin y al cabo, deberían estar alegres por tener ese miserable sueldo.

No les importaba, a fin y al cabo siempre tendría a su Len…hablando de él, llego sonriendo, con las manos llenas de sangre

Había cumplido mis deseos…

Como siempre, note que un soldado malherido dijo

-PRINCESA RIN, HUYA DE AQUÍ, YO LA AYUDARE YO DARE MI VIDA POR LA CORONA-pero una lanza le atravesó el corazón…

-Rin, ponte mi ropa y tú dame la mía…no nos reconocerán-

-¡Len!-

-Hazme caso-

Rin ni siquiera tuvo opinión al siguiente llegaron Meiko y compañía Len le ordeno irse, Rin, muerta de miedo huyo…

Len fue apresado y llevado a prisión…por suerte Meiko no lo reconocería pero ella lo hizo, se quedo perpleja mirándolo y dijo…

_**-¿Por qué?-**_

Len sabía que su muerte era inminente, no había escapatoria cuando la figura roja, seguida de una de azul y una verde agarrando a una mujer de pelo amarillo se avecinaban.

-¿Qué hacen?-

-Te salvamos-respondió Miku sonriéndole

Meiko y Kaito soltaron un bufido como si eso fuera obvio, liberaron a Len pusieron a Neru en su lugar.

-¿A dónde voy?-inquirio Len

-A un lugar que no es aquí-

-Kaito, eso es bastante obvio-

-¡Pero Meiko yo no tenía porque ayudar!-

-Sí, si tenias, recuerda que fui yo quien puso el helado como alimento principal de tu país-

-¡Oh si! ¡Verdad!-dijo Kaito con unas estrellas en sus ojitos en los cuales se veía verdaderamente como el Kaito que conocemos el cual es la victima de los demás vocaloids

Kaito era tan pero tan vendible…

-Bueno, nos iremos en Josephine-

-¡Meiko-Nee tu sabes que Josephine no me quiere!-

-Pero a mí, si-sonrió

-¿Cómo cuatro personas vamos a ir a otro reino en una yegua? Esperen… ¿tienen otra verdad?-

-Se supone que en caballo-dijo Miku con un toque de sarcasmo como si le hablara a un niño de 5 años

-Bueno-dijo Meiko con el mismo tono-Dejemos las preguntitas obvias cuando lleguemos al reino de Haku, me invitaron a una fiesta en que habrá muchísimo alcohol como celebración y no me la puedo perder

Len se monto en la parte de atrás de Josephine, agarrándose con fuerza de su prima para evitar caerse y oír sus burlas...

Len se sentía mareado por la velocidad en que Josephine corría, la verdad es que le aterraba caerse con esa velocidad le tenía fobia a esa yegua.

Len pensaba en su hermana ¿Por qué ella no fue a verlo? A lo mejor ellos tenían razón y debieron haberla ejecutado…y el maldijo eso.

_**Fin flashback**_

Rin ahora entendía que fue muy egoísta de su parte todo, no debió haberlo hecho…pero ya estaba la leche derramada.

Sabía que no era muy probable que Len la quisiera otra vez…pero mañana tenían que intentarlo

-Eh…Rin, no podemos hacerlo mañana-dijo Luka

-¿Doushite? (¿Por qué?)-

-Kaito quiere mostrarte "el mejor manjar del mundo" según él "El helado"-

-¿Mañana vamos al reino de azul?-Rin se horrorizo ante la idea

-Nadie te reconocerá. Rin-

Rin suspiro, rendida ¿No había NUNCA una vez que ganara una discusión con esas tres? Dios, es que le molestaba tener a tres chicas mayores que ella educándola.

_**Fin punto de vista de la autora**_

_**Len's POV **_

No sé porque, se me entraron ganas de irme a la playa a pensar…camine durante largo tiempo, hasta me lancé a nadar un momento.

Tenía que reflexionar sobre como trataba a Rin, mi matrimonio con Miku y las amenazas de Meiko-Nee de caerme a golpes. No me parecía justo tratar bien a Rin solo porque mi prima me estuviera amenazando con que soltaría a Josephine para que la yegua de mierda me pasara por encima…

Vi en las profundidades vi una botellita que decía…_**"Deseo" **_bueno, me imaginaba que sería algo bueno…

Lo saque del agua. Yo recosté mi pecho desnudo estaba recostado en una piedra (No dormiré esta noche de la perversión x'''D) mientras vi el titulo…

"_**Mensaje de arrepentimiento de parte de La Princesa Amarilla a su sirviente y amado hermano Len" **_

Me quede atónito ante eso…


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** The Daughter of the Regret & the Son of the Resentment

**Summary:** Rin esta arrepentida por lo que hizo, al perder a su sirviente y hermano, decide suicidarse. Cuando descubre que su hermano está vivo y a punto de casarse pero ya no es el mismo que conoció ¿Podrá Rin arreglarlo?

**Discliminer:** nada es mío

**Notas de la autora:** Hey kiras (H) ¿Qué onda? xD bueno espero que estén bien mis lectores que se gastan su tiempo leyendo mis fics :D gracias por hacerlo TwT como dije antes:

A mi pesar tendré que revivir a Neru (La ODIO xD) pero como mi Nee-san es Neru-Rin tendré que hacerlo porque me dijo "VOY A MATAR A MEIKOOOOOOO" y como yo soy Meiko me caga Dx así que denme ideas para que Neru viva xD

No se para que hago esto nadie lee las notas de la autora xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Len estaba impactado ¿Un deseo en una botella? ¿De Rin? La misma Rin que siempre fue tan incrédula…eso era una broma, desenvolvió y la vio, la carta era de Rin, su caligrafía, perfecta digna de alguien perteneciente a la realeza lo demostró a la perfección. Se notaba que la conocía a la perfección.

La letra decía lo siguiente:

_Emmm saludos, "Dios" o lo que seas…la verdad, dudo que llegue algo a esto pero…alguien muy importante para mí me dijo que podías cumplir un deseo…_

_Esa persona siempre fue importante para mí, fui una princesa muy malcriada y odiosa…pero sentí algo de…satisfacción cuando volví a ver a esa persona, a Len cuando estaba cabalgando a Josephine y sin querer Len fue lastimado por ella, nunca fueron muy amigos él y la yegua. _

_Len…si lees esto te doy mis más sinceras disculpas, fui muy estúpida al saber que mis acciones un día tendrían resultados, pero siempre pensé que ibas a ser tu quién pagaría…porque…_

_**Tú eras el único que me podía entender pero tú ya no estás aquí **_

_Todo es mi culpa…si yo no me hubiera puesto celosa de Lady Miku, soy tan solo una malvada y horrenda princesa. Me merezco el apodo de Hija de la Maldad…debió haberme matado La Mujer de la Armadura Roja o el Príncipe Kaito…esta botella, contiene mis más sinceros arrepentimientos y…_

_**Si pudiéramos renacer…**_

_Me gustaría ser tu gemela…otra vez. Ese es justamente mi deseo, Dios o como te desees llamar…ese es mi deseo: Revive a Len, en esta vida o en otra…no me importa cuál._

_Mis respetos a usted, mi amado hermano y Príncipe del Reino Amarillo Kagamine Len…_

_Atte.: La Princesa del Reino de Amarillo, La llamada "Hija de la Maldad" Kagamine Rin_

Len se sentía como un idiota…como trato a su hermana Rin de este modo…jamás se imagino que sus disculpas serian serias...

Genial, ahora a disculparse con ella y ya sabía a quién acudir…

**Len's POV**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude al castillo, sin saludar a nadie solo me importaba ver a una persona…abrí la puerta y grite

MEIKONEENECESITOTUAYUDAPORFAVORAYUDAMEFUIUNIDIOTACONRINYTENGOQUEDISCULPARMEPERONOSECOMOHACERLO-

Ella me miro como si tuviera problemas…

-¿Podrías repetirlo de nuevo? -

-Meiko-Nee, necesito tu ayuda, por favor ayúdame fui un idiota con Rin y tengo que disculparme y no sé cómo hacerlo -

-Solo di "Lo siento Rin, fui un idiota y merezco que Josephine me pase con encima contigo y nuestra genial y sexy prima Meiko montadas en ella"-

-Tú quisieras-

-Es cierto que sí, bueno solo di que lo sientes y eres un idiota, díselo mañana ya que vamos al Reino de Azul-

-¿A Kaito? ¡Pero yo no me llevo bien con él!-

-Pues te jodes, iras junto a Rin. Miku y Luka son princesas, irán en otros carruajes, yo manejare al corcel, que agrego es el caballo que mas quieres en el mundo-

-¡¿JOSEPHINE?!-grite aterrado, genial…Josephine…

Bueno, me despedí de Meiko-Nee y vi que Rin se estaba acostando…tenía nervios así y me dio una pinza de culpabilidad.

No debí tratarla así, pese a tener razones…yo fui quien quiso salvarla, puse mis manos en el bolsillo y dije

-Eeeeh, buenas noches, Rin-

Salí corriendo y estaban Miku y Luka junto a ellas…ambas reían a montón mientras hacían comentarios ¡¿Tenía que estar yo en un castillo con chicas?! Con mi prometida, con la princesa Luka y con mi hermana…

Dios quien las iba a aguantar, a Rin le afectaba con esas tres…

_**Fin Len's POV**_

_**Rin's POV**_

Desperté en la mañana con muy buen humor… ¡Ayer Len me había saludado! ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Bueno da igual…estaba súper feliz, en cuanto vi a Meiko-san corrí a abrazarla, igual que con Luka y con Miku.

Len se sentía bastante incomodo mientras estábamos comiendo, a lo mejor porque Gakupo estaba jugando conmigo y riéndose…lo vi sonrojado, se veía como incomodo…teníamos que ir al reino de Kaito, a mostrarme el mejor manjar del mundo…

Al final Luka y Miku iban en el corcel real, Meiko-san llevaba a Josephine, y de vez en cuando Len la miraba…el trayecto, como el anterior fue silencioso hasta que llegamos. Josephine intento morder a Len mientras que él maldecía a mi caballo. Jamás entendí porque se odiaban tanto. Aunque era divertido si no eras tú quien se peleaba con el caballo y le gritaba

-¡ESA MALDITA YEGUA NO SIRVE!-

-¿En serio?-inquirí-¡Yo la llevo de devuelta!

-No-Me dijo Len-Que lo haga Meiko-Nee

-Me va a divertir bastante volverlos a dejar a los dos en el bosque mientras me voy de botellón-

Mientras Meiko-san y Len discutían como de costumbre, nos recibieron los hermanos de Kaito, ahí estaban Luka-san y Miku.

-¡Hola Rinny-chan!-sonrió Kaito mientras me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me sonroje, Len se molesto y le espeto a Kaito…

-A ella no le gusta que la beses-

-¿Cómo tú sabes?-inquirió Luka

Len guardo silencio, Kaito-Nii se disculpo conmigo y me invito a ver ese tesoro

-¡Oh Rin-chan! ¡Es tan delicioso el manjar! Tienes que probarlo…

Saco algo que decía "Helado de chocolate" el cual vio como si eso fuera lo mejor del mundo me animo a probarlo…

Sabia delicioso, ese manjar era de los Dioses pero solo probé un poquito…porque el príncipe Kaito enloqueció y se lo comió…

Increíble que hayamos ido solo para eso…aunque bueno, era delicioso y cuando me entere que se podía sobornar a él con eso. Nos despedimos y esta vez fuimos todos juntos al carruaje, pero las tres iban en la parte de atrás…nos miraban y reían, realmente espantaba lo que planeaban…

-LEN, RIN VENGAN PARA ACÁ-Llamo Miku

-¿Qué planean?-inquirió Len

-Nada malo-

Fuimos atrás obligatoriamente…esas tres se sonreían y planeaban algo, Luka-san estaba riéndose a carcajadas y Meiko-san estaba igual…Miku no lo estaba tanto pero igual.

-Ya, chicas dejen de reírse-

-Perdona. Continua-

-Bueno, como he dicho antes, quiero conocerlos a fondo…por eso…-

Nos lanzo a los dos del carruaje ¿Qué manía tienen esas tres para que Len y yo pasemos "tiempo a solas" lanzando nos del carruaje? Después ella mando a parar al caballo y salió ella ah sí pero Len y yo nos tienen que tirar al piso cuando la yegua de mierda esta en movimiento.

-¡TENDREMOS UN TIEMPO FAMILIAR CUÑADA-PROMETIDO-Y YO POR UNA SEMANITA!-

Oh dios mío…no… ¿tiempo a solas? La verdad es que le iba a montar una buenísima a sus dos cómplices cuando acabará la semanita

_**Fin Rin's POV**_

_**Miku's POV**_

¡Tiempo a solas con mi amadísima cuñadita y mi Len! Mis ideas son geniales…bueno las de Luka-san son geniales…

_**Flashback**_

-Quisiera pasar más tiempo con Len y Rin-me queje

-¿segura?-inquirió Meiko mientras se tomaba su tercera copita del día-Venga, complazcamos a la princesa

-Vale, mañana los engañaremos para que pasen toda una semanita juntos-dijo Luka divertida

-¡20 MONEDAS DE ORO A QUE LEN Y RIN PIERDEN LA PACIENCIA Y SI GANO MIKU Y TÚ ME DAN TRES BOTELLA DE VINO CADA UNA!-aposto Meiko sonriendo

-50 MONEDAS DE ORO A QUE RIN NOS MONTA UNA BUENA DESPUÉS DE QUE SE ACABE LA SEMANA Y SI GANO MEIKO NO TOMARAS NADA DE ALCOHOL EN TODO UN MES-sonrió Luka

-¡Perfecto! ¿Y tu Miku?-

Bien si queríamos una apuesta entre amigas ¿Por qué no?

-APUESTO CIEN MONEDAS DE ORO A QUE LOS TRES TENDREMOS UNA RELACIÓN FABULOSA, Y SI GANO LUKA-SAN TENDRA QUE EMBORRACHARSE-

-¿Y si pierdes?-

-Pues…tendré…que…esto…-

-¡LE ROBARAS EL HELADO AL PRINCIPE KAITO!-

Acepte y las tres juramos cumplir nuestros tratos

_**Fin flashback.**_

Me parece que alguien va a tener resaca y otra va a tener exceso…aunque la verdad, mis casi nuevos familiares no tenían mucha emoción estaban murmurando cosas. Cosas como escaparse…me moleste y les di un abrazo y dije

-¡Seremos una familia feliz!-

Eso los hizo sentir culpables muajajaja la verdad, las chicas tenían razón, no ando con escrúpulos cuando quiero conseguir lo que deseo. Al final caminamos un buen rato, oí que los gemelos no se quejaban tanto ¡en sus caras, señoritas!

-¡Familia!-les sonreí-¡En esta semana tendremos un tiempo para trabajar nuestra relación!

Ellos se miraron entre si

-¿Cómo cual?-

-Comenzaremos con el principal C-O-M-U-N-I-C-A-C-I-Ó-N-sonreí…

Eso para esos chicos iba a ser una semana larguísima…


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** The Daughter of the Regret & the Son of the Resentment

**Summary:** Rin esta arrepentida por lo que hizo, al perder a su sirviente y hermano, decide suicidarse. Cuando descubre que su hermano está vivo y a punto de casarse pero ya no es el mismo que conoció ¿Podrá Rin arreglarlo?

**Discliminer:** nada es mío

**Notas de la autora:** Hey kiras (H) ¿Qué onda? xD aquí el cap. 5 (H) y el final uwu porque quiero comenzar el otro fanfic y tengo que acabar este (H)

* * *

¿Comunicación? ¿COMUNICACIÓN? Un tiempo genial, sí, claro…

-¡Ok!-anuncio la Princesa-¡Comencemos! Con la comunicación lo primero debe ser el "Perdón" Aunque te hagan algo muy pero muy malo, debes perdonarlo porque si no, no te perdonaran

Oh genial, una charlita sobre los valores mientras miraba a Len

-Rin, perdóname por ser un idiota y no comprender que de verdad estabas arrepentida-

-Discúlpame tú a mí, Len. Por la envidia no debí destruir el reino de Verde-

Dicho esto, se abrazaron con ternura…Miku sonrió

_-Mei-san va a tener resaca-_

**Rin's POV**

¡Genial! Len y yo recuperamos nuestra relación y el primer día, ahora solo faltaban 6 más de "Valores"

-Rin-me llamo Len en la noche-Larguémonos de aquí

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque esto es una conspiración! Las escuche hablar ¡esto es una apuesta!

-¿Qué si?-

-Si, si Meiko-Nee gana va a ganarse 3 botellas de vino y aposto 20 monedas, si Luka gana Meiko-Nee estará sobria TODO UN MES y aposto 50 monedas y si Miku gana Luka va a emborracharse y aposto 100 monedas-

-¿Por eso las carcajadas?-

-Exacto-

Joder, ya me imaginaba que algo estaba mal… ¿¡nos usaron como apuesta!? Que indignación…

Pero no quería hacer llorar a Miku

-Mira…hagamos algo, nos quedaremos aquí hasta el 5to día-

-¡Rin!-

-En serio, Len, pero…no haremos que ninguna gane sus apuestitas-

-¿Cómo?-

-Pues simple-Sonreí-Nos gustará, mas nos quejaremos con sus cómplices y huiremos el 5to día-

Len se quedo impactado y sonrió…

-Esa es mi hermana-

**Segundo Día**

Este día fue peor, nos levantamos a las 6 de la mañana y Miku sonreía

-Ok. Chicos hoy hablaremos de…el C-O-M-P-A-R-T-I-R-

Carajo ¿Compartir? ¡Estamos en una playa! ¿Qué vamos a compartir? ¿Los cocos? No…odio cuando tengo razón ¡Un maldito coco! ¿No podíamos agarrar uno para cada uno?

No, no podemos…seguro que las otras dos se están riendo por dentro…

-Bueno, Miku-dijo Len-Creo que debemos Rin y yo tener privacidad

-¡NO!-

-¿Qué?-

-UN VALOR ES LA CONFIANZA Y LO VEREMOS MAÑANA-

-¡AL CARAJO, MIKU!-grite mientras tomaba a Len del brazo-TAMBIÉN LA GENTE NECESITA PRIVACIDAD

Y nos largamos de aquí, Dios si les importaba esa apuesta…aunque por eso me dejo ir, dudo bastante que ella se comportara así de no ser por eso.

Len y yo dimos un paseo por la playa mientras hablábamos

-Nee, Len ¿Cómo me perdonaste al final de todo?-

-eeeh, pues bueno, vi…el deseo-

Ahí el mundo se me caía de la pena

-¿EN SERIO?-

-¡¿Te da pena?!-

-No, solo que no quería que me vieras de esa manera-

-¡Oh vamos! Venga, es de noche, antes de que Miku enloquezca volvamos-

Y claro que le afecto, nos monto una escenita muy bonita de que si queríamos tener una buena relación no tenía que haber barreras y bla bla. Me llamo para decirme algo…

-Rin, se que sabes que tenemos una apuesta-

-Si, ya lo sabemos-

-Pues... ¡Por fa has que gane!-

-¡NO!-

-¡Vamos Rin! ¡Mi futura cuñada!-me tomo de las manos-Si no tendré que robarle el helado a Kaito

-¡PUES HAZLO!-

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-

-Ok, Ok no hare que pierdas-

Me abrazo…pero yo jamás dije que la haría ganar… ¡muajajaja! Oh, cielos la princesa malvada está surgiendo en mi interior…pero la verdad es que si no hubieran pasado todos estos eventos no me hubiera arrepentido matarla.

Me fui a dormir, al saber que mañana me tocaría un día mejor…

Que equivocada estaba…estos días serian los peores para mí y para mi hermano

_**Fin Rin's POV**_

_**Len's POV**_

**Tercer día**

Ok, esto sería horrible, pero voy a convencer a Rin para largarnos mañana y me tendría que aguantar a Miku hasta que tuviéramos niños. Cosa que dudo que tengamos.

Este día nos despertó a las 5 de la mañana ¿mañana nos despertará a las 4? Súper…hoy tenía una mirada muy decaída…y estaba callada ¿Qué le paso?

-se acaba el tiempo familiar-

-¿QUÉ?-gritamos al mismo tiempo. Creí que la apuesta era muy importante.

-¡Ya oyeron!-grito ella-¡en unas horas Meiko vendrá con Josephine y no volvernos a salir!

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Rin

-¡NADA!-respondió la otra mientras las lágrimas se le salían

Meiko-Nee llego en el carruaje con una mirada de pena a Miku

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte

-……………..-

-¡DIME MEIKO-NEE!-

-Kaito fue ejecutado-dijo con sequedad…

-¿POR QUÉ?-

-Nos pillaron el truquito-

-¿Cómo?-

-¡No tengo idea! ¡Hay que huir!-intervino Luka

-Luka-san ¿Dónde está Gakupo?-

-….-

-¿Fue…?-dije sin aliento

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO LO VOY A MATAR!-grito Meiko-Nee

Rin guardo silencio y se paro con decisión

-Para el carro, yo soy a quien buscan-

-¡No!-grite yo-¡No vas a morir!

-Len, déjame ir-

-¡NO! Aunque lo desees yo voy a morir contigo-

La tome de la mano y le sonreí, ella se negó pero al final se rindió

-Vamos a estar juntos-

-¡YO VOY CON USTEDES!-dijo Miku

-¡NO!-le grito Rin-Ninguna de ustedes se verá involucrada

-Somos mayores de edad la mayoría-interrumpió Meiko-Nee-Y podemos ir a donde queramos, yo si voy con ustedes ¿sabes lo mal que me sentiría al saber que no pude hacer nada para salvar a dos mocosos?-

-Hagan lo que quieran-Dije con mala gana, no quería que nadie muriera. Oh genial, Luka también se ofreció.

Nos arrestaron, iban a ser las 6 de la tarde, nuestra hora de sentencia. Me sentía incomodo en la guillotina, llego el bastardo de Gakupo y dijo

-Ex Princesa y primera en la línea de sucesión Kagamine Rin, Ex Príncipe y segundo en la línea de sucesión Kagamine Len, Ex Princesa y tercera y última en la línea de sucesión Meiko Sakime, Ex Princesa del Reino de Verde, Hatsune Miku y Ex Princesa del Reino de Rosa, Megurine Luka son sentenciados a ejecución por haber asesinado a un inocente en lugar de la malvada Princesa Rin-

-Bastardo ojala te mueras-le soltó Luka

-Además que Akita Neru fue culpable de otros crímenes—Le informo Miku

-Ok, ustedes dos ya dijeron sus últimas palabras ¿Jóvenes Ex Príncipes?

-Yo tengo una: púdrete en el infierno y dos: si un día, volvemos a nacer tú vas a ser MUY ignorado y tendrás la peor suerte-le soltó Meiko-Nee con rabia-

-Yo solo digo que si volvemos a nacer, quiero que Len y yo seamos hermanos-dijo Rin y yo le asentí…

La guillotina empezó a caer sobre nuestras cabezas y….

_**-¿Len? ¡LEN!-**_ me llamo una voz

_**En el presente**_

Me desperté mirando a todos lados…entonces ¿fue todo un sueño? Tiene sentido, ya que yo jamás seria un príncipe.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo Miku-Nee-chan?-

-Sí, te quedaste dormido mientras hablaba de que cantaremos varias versiones de World Is Mine-

-Esa canción ya paso de moda-interrumpió Meiko-Nee-chan bebiendo su vino de 10 años-ahora la importante es Konchita, the Epicurean Daugther Of Evil

-¡O Cantarella!-dijo Kaito-Nii-chan comiendo un helado

-¡Mejor es Dark Woods Circus!-dijo Rin

Miku estaba callada…

-Daughter of Evil…. ¡MEIKO-ONEE-CHAN ERES UNA GENIO!-

-¿Lo es?-inquirió Kaito mientras que con un golpe nuestra "hermana" lo lanzaba por los aires

-Claro que lo soy ¿Por qué lo reconoces?-

-¡POR QUE HAREMOS UNA NUEVA CANCIÓN! ¡APARECEREMOS TODOS!-

-¿Cómo se llamara?-Inquirí

-Se llamaran las "Aku No Series"-dijo sonriendo

Por alguna razón…

Eso me sonó a _deja vu_

_

* * *

  
_

_Oh que decepción xD yo me imaginaba algo mas ._. Bueno esperen mi próximo fanfic "The Next Vocaloid Idol" y "The Darkness and Sadness of Miku Hatsune" (Si, se que antes se llamaba under the Darkness pero no importa xD)_

_Bye bee _


End file.
